The Woods
by Sorna Acadi
Summary: a scary story about a little boys back yard. still work in progress but will include scary funny woods yard scary scary ghosts forestes haunted haunted plezz enjoy


I walked out the front door as a familiar voice said, "Did you grab your bat bag…your hat…your cleats…

1

I walked out the front door as a familiar voice said, "Did you grab your bat bag…your hat…your cleats….did you even put your belt on?" My dad's voice was as melancholy as ever but I answered,

"Yes Dad…I have everything on and everything ready to go…I will be in the car." With that being said, I waked to my dad's truck, dragging my feet as I did so. Once I was at the navy blue truck's door, I reached for the handle, pulling only for the door to not even budge. I tried the handle a few more times before finally realizing that it was locked. I began to walk back to the house when I heard a blood-curdling scream. The scream startled me and I was about to investigate where the scream had come from when my dad's voice called from inside the house.

"Zach! The car door is locked! Come and get the keys on the kitchen counter and I'll be out in a bit!"

"Alright!" I yelled back as I went back into the house still unable to shake the eerie feeling of the scream. I walked towards the kitchen counters and thought to myself,.

_Maybe it was just some kids playing_…_ Maybe my mind is playing with me? That was one of the worst screams I've ever heard in my life… Maybe I should…_

"Come on, let's go! We're gonna be late!"

My dad shook me from my thoughts as he yelled at me from the front door. I realized that I hadn't even grabbed the keys yet. I grabbed the keys without more hesitation, and walked through the front door.

We arrived at my baseball game with only a few minutes to spare. This baseball game took place in Owasso, Oklahoma. My hometown for three years now. I used to live in Reading, Pennsylvania until my dad's promise to my mom came to action. When they married, he promised they would move to Oklahoma. And, well, here we are.

I jumped out the truck and quickly closed the door behind me. All my teammates were already here, throwing the ball around to each other. I waved at everyone and they waved back. They seemed relieved that I made it before the game started. I walked over to the dugout with my dad following closely behind me. Dakota Miller, one of my friends from our team, came up to me and smacked me on the arm.

"Thought you'd never get here. Mr. Slow!"

"Shut up. I got here as fast as I could." I replied while chuckling a bit. "Who are we playing again?" I asked him looking over to the other team.

"We're playing the Tulsa Drillers. Bunch of rotten Tulsa kids if you ask me." Dakota snickered.

"Yeah sure looks like it….. But we can't let them win against the Owasso Cardinals! We'll kick their ass in no time!" I said with a feeling that we had this game won, no doubt.

From the way they were throwing the ball to each other, I wouldn't be amazed if they couldn't see a nuclear bomb coming straight at them. It seemed that we were going to be the first ones up to bat. And I was the lucky first to bat. No way was I going to miss the first one he throws at me.

"Come on Zachary! Hit that ball out of here!" My dad's shouting was loud enough to even make my ears bleed. I feel sorry for the person sitting right next to him.

Before the pitcher could even wind up to throw, I heard someone say, "Rain! Everyone come to your dugouts!"

_How sucky! _I thought,_ The game is getting cancelled because of some stupid rain…_

I walked back to my dugout, looking up at the sky. The clouds were dark and looked to be full of rain. As soon as I entered the dugout, it began to rain harder. Not only had I almost been late, it had begun to pour. What a day I was having. My dad was also a coach of our team along with my other coach, Rusty. Both of them were standing in front of everyone and my dad was the first to speak.

"Looks like we're going to have to call off this game because of the rain. It seems like we're in for a storm for the rest of the day."

Then Rusty spoke, "Call the game info number tomorrow and it should be updated for our rematch against them. Sorry guys."

Everyone was somewhat sad that the game got rained out. I ran back out to the car, getting soaked along the way. I jumped into the car, quickly closing the car door so not much rain could get on the door. I took off my baseball cap, threw it in the backseat because it had been soaked through, and brushed off my brunette hair of some rain. I quietly waited for my dad to return to the car. I tried to look through the front windshield to see what my dad was doing but the rain was pouring down so hard now, that I couldn't see two feet in front of the car. I sighed thinking that he might be a while.

_He's probably talking to Rusty about our next game. Wish I had the keys so I could listen to the radio. _

I decided to find what little entertainment I could looking outside. I thought that maybe I could see people running to their car for shelter from the rain or maybe a bird getting soaked from the unexpected rain. But, when I looked out my window, all I could see was rain and some fog. Disappointed, I frowned and decided that I'd look for my Gameboy or something that might provide entertainment while I wait, but something dark moved outside my window that caught my attention.

"Huh?"

I moved closer to the window and squint my eyes a bit. Whatever it was that was out there wasn't moving…Only standing there. And it seemed like it was staring at me. It looked to be a man at average height with a black trench coat on. He had a hood over his face so I couldn't tell if he was looking directly at me but… I just had a feeling he was. The rain seemed as though it didn't hit him at all. It was as though he had something invisible over him, protecting him from the rain.

As I looked at him, he seemed to draw nearer each second I looked at him. Something in my mind kept telling me to not look away. Like there was a voice I was hypnotized by. It kept saying, _"Look this way… Not the other…"_

The man stopped moving, reached up to his hood, and pulled it off, revealing a disturbing image that brought me back to the blood-curdling scream…

2

My head hurt, I felt dizzy, and was cold. I thought I was going to throw up for a minute when I thought, _Where am I? I was in the car waiting for dad… Then, a man came out of nowhere and then…_

I couldn't remember anything past that. I took a look at my surroundings and found I was still sitting on something, but the question was _what _was I sitting on? I was sitting on nothing. Everywhere I looked it was darkness. Left, right, up, down, nothingness. I began to freak out a little bit until a blinding light right in front of me flashed then I saw the man in the cloak again.

bring me home and have myself trying to think of a logical reason for why that happened and stuff and then just think that my mind is playing tricks with me…then have me wake up on a Sunday cause it was just a Saturday yesterday…and have nothing happen…but then come Monday have me wake up take a shower teeth brushed….etc. for school and then the same thing that I saw in my car let me see it across from the street where i am standing there and it whispers something then a car pass and it be gone. And I think about it all day at school and I see it again when I get onto the bus and someone says my name and I say hi and I look back at it and it is gone…….and then once you are done with all that I will write again to tell you what I want to happen… 


End file.
